


They Think They Know What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Josh Devine - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Harry and Louis were feeling sexually frustrated after their two hour show. Harry was teasing Louis on stage again tonight, which always made Louis even more aroused and impatient. This time Harry decided to lick Josh's drumstick with his tongue slowly running up the length and sucking on the tip while looking at Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Think They Know What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the today show performance this year during Best Song Ever. Louis does a sexual innuendo insinuating a hand job to Harry on stage (what's new) and oddly enough Harry smirks at Louis, looks back at Josh, then checks out Louis with thirst. He looks super turned on. I wonder if they had a threesome with Josh? When watching these boys I wouldn't be surprised if they did ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgEV0uMnysY (0:40-0:43) and this pic of them with the benchpress chair I imagined :D https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/v/1441406_10152076911499680_578066233_n.jpg?oh=1583bdaff16cbbab99bbc874604f8454&oe=52936F65&__gda__=1385445848_36f6735b3bf71bee8736454f0b9cc6e3

As usual, Harry and Louis were feeling sexually frustrated after their two hour show. Harry was teasing Louis on stage again tonight, which always made Louis even more aroused and impatient. This time Harry decided to lick Josh's drumstick with his tongue slowly running up the length and sucking on the tip while looking at Louis. Josh was One Direction's longtime drummer. Of course, Louis was watching and just stood in the same spot staring at Harry's mouth for what seemed like an eternity.

As soon as the show ended, the boys are backstage and Harry grabs Louis' hand and drags him towards the One Direction workout room. This was always Harry and Louis' go to room when they couldn't wait to fuck prior to or after the show. No one is to be seen in the workout room or even down the hallway, so Harry runs into the room and Louis slams the door behind him.

Louis grabs Harry's neck aggressively as he whispers in Harry's ear, "What the fuck was that Harry? You know what that does to me on stage. This time was taking it too far. Licking a drumstick slowly up and down?"

Harry grabs Louis' waist tightly with both hands and gives Louis a seductive smirk saying, "I just fantasize about you all of the time. When I'm looking at your face, your body and your perfect ass on stage, how do you expect me to act? I must admit, I do enjoy watching you get hard when I tease-."

Louis cuts off Harry's thoughts and starts kissing Harry roughly. Their tongues interlace and the kiss is messy and Harry is salivating at the thought of what Louis is going to do to him next.

Louis walks backwards towards the adjustable bench press bench and pulls Harry by his hair towards him. Louis sits on the bench, which is adjusted to look like a chair, ripping his own pants and boxers off quickly. Harry just stares in awe of his beauty as Louis lays there stroking his own cock.

Louis pulls Harry closer to him and grabs his shirt with his free hand, beginning to unbutton it. While he helps Harry undress himself, Louis is ready to wreck Harry and bluntly states, "Harry, you like to tease me, so I am going to wreck you so bad you will be moaning my name so the whole crew hears. Now take your pants off so I can fuck you."

Harry responds submissively, "Whatever you say boobear. Want to please you." He quickly throws his shirt on the floor, unbuttons his tight black jeans and slides down his pants and boxers. Harry grabs a key under the couch to unlock the locker full of lube, condoms, and toys. This is Harry's secret hiding place for their stuff in this particular room.

"Put some lube on your fingers and fuck yourself with them on the couch in front of me. I won't touch you yet," Louis commands.

Harry slicks up three fingers and lays on the couch spreading his legs so Louis has a good view of Harry's hole. Harry inserts three fingers right away and moans loudly picking a fast pace to start.

"Harry, just go slow to open yourself up. The pleasure comes when I am inside of you," Louis instructs. Louis is still stroking himself and at a fast pace now.

"I need more though," Harry begs.

"You don't have a problem with me waiting an entire show to fuck you, so you can wait a little longer honey," Louis snaps.

Harry fingers himself painfully slow for another couple of minutes until Louis tells him to stop. Harry is about to burst, but he loves being all worked up like this. It actually gets Harry off when Louis instructs him.

"I want to see that nice ass of yours, so you are going to ride me with your back facing me. Come here," Louis says.

Harry does not hesitate. "Yes, babe."

Harry removes his fingers, gets off the couch and walks over to the bench. He places one leg over the bench so he is straddling Louis' thighs, legs spread. Louis is leaning against the back of the bench to adjust it slightly down so that resembles a lawn chair. That way he can see Harry's ass at a perfect angle. Harry raises his ass and slowly takes Louis' dick. Harry is halfway down and Louis grabs his hips and pushes him all the way down onto his dick, not giving Harry time to adjust. Harry screams in pleasure.

"Louis…I love your dick." Harry begins to bounce up and down on Louis' dick and lets out loud moans in between his words. "Can't-ughhh-get-enough-ughhh-of-it. Ohhh Louis. Fuck, yeah!"

"Fuck, your such a cockslut,." Louis moans. Louis loses control because Harry is so tight and he has waited all night for this. He sees Harry's ass is taking him really well, so Louis holds Harry's hips in place thrusting up into him. "Gonna fuck you hard baby. Fuck! You are so tight for me right now."

Harry knows he is not going to last long as Louis hits his prostate. Louis growls and thrusts up harder and rough. Harry pumps his own cock fast and shouts Louis' name loudly as Louis wanted.

"Looouuuuu! You're so good. Feel so good. Faster…fuck boo…right there...love you-very much-A LOT-ughhhh." Harry comes hard onto the floor and on the edge of the black bench in front of him. Harry is panting and Louis is chasing his own orgasm still thrusting up into Harry. He is so close and Harry is so tight around him. Harry begins bouncing again to meet Louis' thrusts. Louis whips his head back in pleasure so his head is resting on the back of the bench. Louis is about to come and is ready. He has been ready for hours, until he hears the door knob.

Louis automatically realizes they forgot to lock the door. Harry quickly pulls himself off of Louis' dick and is just standing next to the bench, no longer straddling Louis. Louis looks up and sees Josh standing in the doorway. Louis is sprawled out on the bench, dick hard in the air and there is cum all over the carpet and bench.

Josh is in shock and says, "Oh my god. I am so sorry…"

He begins to shut the door when Louis says, "Wait a minute. I'm STILL hard. I'm even more hard now because you interrupted. I have been the whole night. You want to join us and help Harry with my problem here?"

Josh doesn't really have to think. The both of them are so gorgeous because Harry looks like he is still in a daze post orgasm and Louis' body is ready for both of them. Josh shuts the door, making sure to lock it this time.

Louis gets up and adjusts the bench so it is now laying flat like a board. Louis purposely bends down to wave his ass in the air, while pushing the bench down. Harry is getting hard again at the sight and bites his bottom lip. Josh and Harry gravitate towards Louis and they both start kissing him all over.

Louis and Josh are now sitting down on the bench feet flat on the floor. Josh and Louis start making out, while Harry gets on his knees between Louis' legs kissing him all over his chest and tummy. Harry takes Louis' dick in his mouth, so Harry's nose is touching Louis' tummy. Louis breaks the kiss with Josh and moans while Harry begins to suck Louis off.

Josh is watching Harry's full lips and green eyes that are looking up at Louis as he sucks him hard. Josh quickly undresses and sits back on the bench naked next to Louis and palms his erection.

Louis turns to Josh, gripping Josh's shoulder, and pants saying, "Harry- is really- good at- this. Mmmm that's it babycakes."

Josh is so turned on. "Yeah I noticed by the the way he was licking and sucking my drumstick tonight. Would love to see Harry do that to me."

Harry is still bobbing his head, Louis' hand pulling Harry's hair, as if Harry isn't even in the room during their conversation. He loves Louis too much to hear or see anything. Louis teases and offers, "You want him to suck you off too Josh?"

Harry stops and finally tunes in pulling his mouth off of Louis. Josh nods his head in approval and Harry moves over to Josh teasing him and licking the tip of his cock. Harry imitates the way he licked and sucked the drumstick, dragging his tongue slowly up the underside of Josh's cock and sucking the tip while still looking at Louis. Josh moans and Louis pulls Harry off. Harry does the same thing to Louis.

Josh and Louis are moaning and begin kissing each other again, while caressing each other's nipples. Harry moves back and forth between Louis and Josh's legs. Josh has to break the kiss with Louis because Harry's mouth feels so good around his length. Harry is bobbing his head frantically and Josh starts fucking up off the bench and into Harry's mouth, holding onto Louis' shoulder as support. Harry gags as Josh hits the back of Harry's throat. Josh feels his stomach tighten.

"Ohhhhh fuck. Your lips and mouth are made for cock, Harry. Ohhhh- you're so- sexy," Josh shouts as he grabs Harry's curls. Harry looks up at Josh with a similar, but less seductive look that he usually gives Louis.

Louis is watching still jerking himself and gets angry. He sort of regrets telling Harry to suck Josh off. He thought it would be fun, but he should have known he would get jealous quickly. Plus, Louis needs release at this moment or he is going to explode.

Louis pulls Harry off of Josh. He grabs both Harry and Josh by the hands and moves them away from the bench. Louis moves onto the couch across from the bench laying sprawled out on the couch. Louis gets on his hands and knees and Josh moves underneath laying beneath Louis so his mouth is right under Louis' cock. Josh's cock is pressed up against Louis' calf. Harry moves to the other side of the couch as he sits upright on his knees, placing one leg over Louis and Josh's legs. Harry leans forward and places kisses all the way down Louis' back and makes his way down to his hole. Josh begins to suck Louis off, while Harry rims Louis.

Louis is panting harshly and does not know how to handle all of the pleasure he is getting, so he moves his hips back and forth as Harry's tongue enters his hole and Josh's mouth sucks Louis' length. Louis is fucking Josh's mouth now, as Harry enters and exits Louis' hole with his tongue. Louis is spent and whines, "I'm going- to come.

Harry removes his tongue and slicks his cock up with lube. Louis is ready and has had enough, "Harry just fuck me. No prep. I want your huge dick to fill me up." Josh moves away from underneath Louis, gets on his knees and his ass his now facing Louis' dick on the couch. Josh has his hands gripping the arm rest of the couch for leverage.

Harry enters Louis' hole without warning and is in fully within a matter of seconds. Louis collapses on Josh's back as tears of pain flow down his cheeks. Harry is moaning and starts fucking Louis because he is so tight. Soon Louis' pain turns to pleasure and Louis asks Josh, "You want me to fuck your ass while Harry fucks mine? Have you ever done this before?"

Josh responds with, "Just once." and Harry grabs the lube again off the table and coats Louis' hands with lube. Louis inserts a finger into Josh. Louis moans because Harry is hitting his sweet spot, "Fuck Harry you feel so good." Josh moans at the same time, since Louis uses a second finger to stretch out Josh. Harry stops thrusting, but is still inside of Louis.

"I'm ready," Josh begs and Louis moves closer to Josh so he is in an upright position. Louis still on his knees though with his ass sticking out ready for Harry to move. Louis' back is now touching Harry's chest. Louis enters Josh slowly and places his hands on Josh's hips.

Harry starts moving in and out of Louis again thrusting deeply to continue hitting Louis' sweet spot as before. Louis is so overwhelmed and forgets about Josh. Josh begins to move his ass back onto Louis' cock. He moves his hips to slide Louis' cock in and out of him. Louis looks down and sees his cock disappearing and reappearing from Josh's ass.

"Oh, yeah. Mmmmhmmmm. Fuckkkk yeeeeeaaaaah," Louis shrieks in a high-pitched whine. Louis is in a fog and closes his eyes shut tight since the pleasure between Harry fucking him and Josh's tight hole is too much.

All Louis hears is Harry's voice in his ear. "You look so hott when your wrecked like this baby. Such a sexy slut with both of us giving you everything we have. Come for me." Harry puts his arms around Louis' chest so he is squeezing his nipples. He begins fucking him roughly and Louis comes long and hard into Josh. Josh is a mess too because Harry's thrusts made Louis hips move back and forward, fucking into Josh's ass quickly and hard. Josh comes on the arm rest of the black couch. Harry thinks this is all so hot and he comes inside of Louis, reaching an orgasm for a second time.

Louis pulls out of Josh and Josh gets off the couch. Louis opens his eyes. There is come everywhere- on the armrest on the couch from Josh, on the carpet and the bench from Harry's orgasm earlier, and he can feel Harry's load trickling down his ass as Harry pulls the head of his dick out of Louis. Josh is walking away from the couch grabbing a towel from an open locker, which is the secret stash where Harry got the lube from. Josh notices a buttplug and Harry asks him to throw it to him.

Louis' thighs and legs are trembling as he lays on the couch eyes closed and in a fetal position now. Harry kisses Louis' forehead softly. "Hey baby? Are you with me? You've been amazing. Taking us so well. I love you boo bear."

Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry holding the butt plug, while leaning down in front of his face. "I love you too, Harry. Wow that was…fucking hot. Put that in my ass Harry. I want to have your come in me after all of this waiting." Josh begins cleaning his come on the armrest and throws the towel in a laundry basket next the workout bench. Harry inserts the plug into Louis. Josh starts to make out with Louis. Louis is moaning again from the oversensitivity of his ass and entire body. Josh releases from the kiss and him and Harry get up off of the couch then. Harry grabs more towels and cleans up the rest of the mess with Josh.

Josh grabs his clothes and gets dressed ready to leave, while Harry moves to the couch to snuggle into a dazed out and sleepy Louis, pulling Louis onto his bare chest as Louis' cheek rests on Harry's collarbone. Josh exits addressing them saying, "Don't forget to lock the door next time or I won't be able to resist this offer if it happens again. Thanks for the fun. And Harry-- keep being a tease. Everyone clearly loves it, especially Louis." Josh winks at Harry and leaves.

Harry is smirking at Louis and decides to get up to grab their clothes, since they have to head for the tour bus. Harry wants to help Louis get dressed. As Harry gets their clothes Louis murmurs in a soft tone, "You know he is right. You teasing on stage is deadly. How do I know someone won't steal you from me because of it?"

Harry remarks, "You know it is only for you Louis. Everyone knows it too." Louis smiles and Harry laughs because Louis is unconsciously touching himself again sprawled out across the couch. "Here babe. Let's get dressed."

Louis sits up on the couch. Harry helps Louis pull his shirt over his head and begins to put Louis' boxers back on for him when Louis ponders saying, "The only other person I will let you tease is David Beckham. I will probably be in shock if I ever meet him, so make a threesome happen again Harry."

"Louis, trust me, it was not only my teasing that made this happen. I promise I will leave the door unlocked when David Beckham comes to a show. Plus, if he saw your sexy naked body on that bench Lou, he would want you so bad." Louis' jaw drops and he bites his bottom lip. Harry strokes Louis' dick through his boxers saying, "Stop fantasizing. You are mine baby."

Louis groans and responds, "I know. I always will be. I will never get all of the hot images of you out of my head after tonight anyways. I love you Harry. You're still the only one I want."

Harry lights up as he always does when Louis expresses his affection for him. Harry, still naked, sits next to Louis and put his arm around Louis' shoulder as Louis leans into Harry's chest, eyes closing. Harry sighs, "I love you too Louis. "


End file.
